


Internet Famous

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Series: the adventures of bkak and beans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, akaashi runs a blog, bokuto and beans have matching sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: “Hey Keiji, look at this post I just got sent! Doesn’t this cat look like Beans?” Bokuto asks before clicking on the picture and tilting his phone to Akaashi. He zooms into the picture and gives it a second look as well. “Wait, that is Beans! How is she internet famous?”“I may have started a blog when we got her,” Akaashi says. “They don’t know it’s us, so she got internet famous all on her own.”Or how Beans’s online fans find out who her owners are.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: the adventures of bkak and beans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Internet Famous

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please check go check out [teyu's amazing art](https://twitter.com/001teyu)!! Very glad I was able to write a second fic for bkak and beans :) 
> 
> beans art is [here](https://twitter.com/001teyu/status/1309009811883819010?s=20), [here](https://twitter.com/001teyu/status/1308695932217696256?s=20), and [here](https://twitter.com/001teyu/status/1306966015801131009?s=20) !!

Something that Akaashi hasn’t told Bokuto was the fact that he created a cat blog as soon as they got Beans. It slowly gained popularity as Beans got more and more comfortable in their home. He was able to post more pictures and videos of Beans playing with her toys and getting into mischief. 

A year later and he is very surprised by the amount of support and appreciation his blog for Beans has gotten. Thousands of people are interacting with his content—whether that be shares, likes, or comments—and they don’t even know the people behind it. 

He has been meaning to tell Bokuto about their cat’s internet fame, but someone else ends up getting to it before him. The two are lounging on their couch when Bokuto turns to Akaashi with his phone in hand. 

“Hey Keiji, look at this post I just got sent! Doesn’t this cat look like Beans?” Bokuto asks before clicking on the picture and tilting his phone to Akaashi. He zooms into the picture and gives it a second look as well. “Wait, that is Beans! How is she internet famous?” 

“I may have started a blog when we got her,” Akaashi says. “They don’t know it’s us, so she got internet famous all on her own.” 

“So long ago? And you didn’t tell me?” Bokuto asks with a hint of a whine in his voice. 

Akaashi is about to respond before Bokuto beats him to it. 

“Just think of all the cute pictures we could’ve already taken together. We have so much work to do,” Bokuto says. 

He gets up and rushes to their bedroom without an explanation. When he comes back he has a sweater on and is holding up a cat version of the sweater in his hands. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t show Beans’s fans our matching sweaters,” Bokuto says from behind the tiny sweater. 

He walks back over to the couch and sits down. Beans, who just woke up from her nap, stays still as Bokuto puts her in the sweater. She has never been bothered by the little outfits Bokuto and Akaashi have put her in. Which is something they are grateful for considering the fact that cat clothes have become the go to gifts from their friends. 

With Beans and Bokuto now in their matching sweaters, Akaashi grabs his camera to take pictures of the two. Bokuto lifts her up to be level with his face as he sends a big smile to the camera. 

After taking pictures of Beans for so long, she has become quite photogenic. It doesn’t take long for her to follow the sound of Akaashi’s voice and look in the direction of the camera. 

They go through a handful of poses before Akaashi calls it quits for the matching sweaters pictures. 

“I took enough pictures for a new blog post,” Akaashi says. 

“Awesome! Are you going to post them today?” Bokuto asks. 

The question was to be expected, which is why Akaashi opens up his laptop to download the pictures and edit them.

“Yes, it’s actually a posting day, so I’ll touch up the pictures and make a post,” Akaashi answers. 

He sets his laptop in his lap to get to work, while Bokuto grabs the seat right next to him to watch. Beans jumps up onto the couch before making herself comfortable in Bokuto’s lap. One of Bokuto’s hands immediately goes to rub behind Beans’s ears as she purrs and tilts her head. The matching sweaters make them look even more adorable than they already are; Akaashi can’t help but take another picture of them. 

“You’re being distracting,” Akaashi says, trying and failing to keep a straight face. 

“It’s not our fault we are so adorable,” Bokuto says with an air of confidence. 

“You’re such a dork,” Akaashi says as he shakes his head and turns back to his laptop.

Once Akaashi uploads the pictures with a brief text post, he puts his laptop away. Beans notices this, gets up from her spot on Bokuto, and walks over to find a spot on Akaashi’s lap. She gives him a look until he starts petting her. 

“Beans, why did you leave me?” Bokuto asks, moving his hand to pet her some more. 

The question is rhetorical because they both know the answer to it. When Beans is looking to rest, she’ll go to Akaashi. When she is looking to play, she’ll go to Bokuto. Of course there are exceptions to both of them. If Bokuto is napping, she will lay on top of him to get a nap in too. Or if Akaashi’s working in the office, Beans decides it’s time for him to play with her. 

Later that day, Akaashi checks out the blog to see an influx of subscribers and people interacting with his content. There are quite a few exclamations of “BOKUTO?!” in the comment section. The two boyfriends aren’t very active on their personal social media accounts, at least not the ones that are viewable to the public, so the fans' shock is to be expected. 

“You’re fans started yelling in the comments of all my posts,” Akaashi says. 

“I hope they are giving Beans all the compliments she deserves,” Bokuto beams. 

“They are. Someone told us we are amazing cat parents and to keep up the good work,” Akaashi reads out. “They also want us to post pictures of all of us.” 

“Oh a family photoshoot! That’s a great idea,” Bokuto says excitedly. 

“Hmm we can probably get Kenma to take pictures of us at some point,” Akaashi says. “To appease them for now, we can take a selfie.” 

“We need to buy you a matching sweater too,” Bokuto says as he scoots closer to Akaashi and wraps an arm around his waist. He grabs Akaashi’s phone, opens up the camera, and stretches out his arm to get all three of them in the picture. “Smile!” 

They end up having to take a few more because Beans didn’t feel like being cooperative and kept moving as Bokuto pressed the shutter button. She finally settles down and looks at Bokuto’s phone when he starts snapping his fingers near it. 

“Perfect!” Bokuto says when he shows the picture he took to Akaashi. 

As Akaashi moves to get his phone, Bokuto brings it closer to him and searches through the apps. 

“I found the one for your blog. I’m going to make a post, okay?” Bokuto asks while his expression is a perfect imitation of the pouting emoji. 

“That’s fine,” Akaashi says. 

A few minutes later, Bokuto hands the phone back to Akaashi; he looks at what was posted. 

The post reads, “HEY! Thank you for all your support for Beans! She is the most purrfect cat I have ever met and I’m glad you all like her too! Here’s a family photo :D - Bokuto.”

The pun gets a little laugh out of Akaashi. He looks down when he feels a paw on his arm. Beans looks back at him and meows. 

“I apologize. Were we ignoring you?” Akaashi asks. 

She meows again in response. Both him and Bokuto coo at how precious Beans looks and start petting her some more. She deserves all the attention after all.

**Author's Note:**

> gahhh i just skimmed through this so i hope it's okay!! i already had this written but i like to space out my fic posting so i waited (at least i try to space it out,,,sometimes i just can't wait to post)
> 
> sky  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/skyrxca)


End file.
